


The Definition of Cozy

by rosie4299



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosie4299/pseuds/rosie4299
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cozy can come in all shapes and sizes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Definition of Cozy

“Tristan!” She’d gasped, staring up at the spacious house in awe. “This is… huge! I thought you said it was cozy! This is… huge!”

“Cozy comes in all shapes and sizes, Ror.” He replied, coming around to help her out of the car. “It used to be owned by the family of an old college buddy of mine. I’d been to a few summer bashes here, and mentioned to him that if they were ever interested in selling it, that I’d gladly take it off their hands.”

“It’s beautiful.” Rory breathed, inhaling the sweet scent of the yellow and pink roses that lined the front of the house. Stopping in the walkway, she closed her eyes, trying to memorize the way that the roses mixed with the salty sea air, the sounds of the waves tumbling over the rocks down by the shoreline, and the feel of the uneven stones on the path beneath her feet.

“Are you okay?” Tristan asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. She melted against him. She didn’t have to commit the feel of her back against his chest. That she knew by heart. “Is it the house? Is it really too big? Because we can go and rent something else, if you want. I just thought that this particular one was-,”

“Tristan,” She interrupted him, silencing him mid-ramble. He’d picked up that pesky habit of hers somewhere in their twelve years together. Especially lately. “It’s perfect.”

“Really?” He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Really.” Rory confirmed, giving him a reassuring smile, pulling him toward the front door. “I’d like my grand tour now.”

Tristan groaned. “You’re going to make me do that imitation of that ridiculous Italian guide we had on our honeymoon again, aren’t you?”

“Don’t I always?” She giggled.


End file.
